création d'une nouvelle exorciste
by Michiyo-sama-du-30
Summary: Une nouvelle exorciste est née, mais pas n'importe la quelle...


**Une inspiration, un souffle sensuel...une illumination remplie alors la pièce.**

**La jeune fille se redressa avec grâce et rapidité, tel un félin indomptée.**

**De longs cheveux argentés coulaient en cascades sur ses épaules frêles et pâles. Ses yeux aussi vert que l'émeraude scrutaient avec intérêt les personnes autour d'elle. Seulement vêtue de bandages cachant sa dignité humaine, reliés par des perfusions et autre câbles, elle arracha tout et les personnes autour d'elles tentèrent de la retenir, mais elle envoya les hommes contre le mur et s'enfuit en courant, ne savant pas qui elle était ni ce qu'elle faisait ici.**

**Elle arrivait, on ne sait comment, à monter des escaliers interminables et soudain, elle se prit un grand homme au longs cheveux bleutés et aux yeux noirs qui la regardait avec étonnement et agacement. Un grand garçon roux au yeux émeraude comme la fixa avec étonnement.**

**Alors qu'elle allait partir, le brun( qui n'était autre que Kanda) la retint avec une grande force, elle se débattit et, sans vraiment le vouloir, elle l'envoya contre le mur.**

**Lavi s'occupa de la retenir avec son Innocence.**

**-Ozuchi Kozuchi... Ban! Ban! Ban!**

**Son maillet noir grandit et il abattit son arme sur la jeune fille, qui leva la main en criant de terreur.**

**Qu'elle ne fut pas leurs surprise lorsqu'elle comprit enfin qu'elle retenait l'énorme maillet.**

**Elle en profita pour le repousser avec violence, envoyant Lavi dans le grand couloir à plusieurs mètres.**

**Mais Kanda tenait son Mugen, il le pointait droit sur la gorge de la jeune fille.**

**Il réussit a la bloquer de telle façon a ce qu'elle n'utilise pas sa puissance demeurée.**

**Lavi se releva et elle croisa son regard non haineux, comme elle s'y attendait, mais plutôt joyeux.**

**Elle fut devant Komui, qui, lorsqu'elle la vit, écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.**

**-Elle a réussit à s'enfuir. Dit il avec un super sourire.**

**-De quoi parlez vous? Fit Kanda d'un ton agressif.**

**-Kanda, ce que tu tiens là est la fusion avec un Innocence et un Noah. Dit gravement Komui.**

**-Quoi? S'écria la jeune fille qui se débattit.**

**En comprenant qu'elle était une hybride, elle hurla avec fureur.**

**Un vent dévastateur tourna autour d'elle, ses yeux devinrent complètement argenté, des stigmates bien plus sombres que ceux des Noah apparurent sur sa peau restée blanche et de magnifiques ailes d'Ange poussèrent dans son dos. Elle cria de rage et de tristesse d'être une hybride. **

**Le bureau de Komui explosa en morceaux et le grand Intendant compris qu'elle était extrêmement puissante.**

**-Je ne veux pas être un monstre! Cria la jeune fille en pleurs, d'étranges larmes argentés coulant sur ses joues blêmes.**

**-Tu n'en es pas un! Cria alors Lavi en tentant de s'approcher de la jeune dont le vent l'enroulait, telle une tornade blanche. Tu es humaine!**

**Elle jaugea le rouquin et d'un coup, le vent cessa, elle reprit lentement forme humaine pendant que Lavi s'approchait, et soudain, elle s'évanouit, probablement à cause de sa transformation. Lavi eut juste le temps de se pencher pour la rattraper.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans le fauteuil moelleux dans le bureau de Komui.**

**-As tu un nom? Demanda t'il d'une voix douce.**

**-Non. Répondit elle en voyant toujours les deux autres exorcistes.**

**-Alors se sera Angel. Dit il avec un sourire. Car ton visage d'Ange est ce qu'il y a de plus beau.**

**Elle souria, son nom lui plaisait.**

**-Que vais je faire, Komui? Demanda t'elle.**

**-Tu connais mon nom? S'étonna t'il.**

**-Je l'ai entendue. Répondit elle.**

**« Son intelligence doit être très grande, pensa Komui. Nous pourrons lui apprendre énormément de choses! »**

**Komui se leva et intima la jeune fille a le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit avec une certaine méfiance.**

**Aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle senti et vit des tentacules opalescentes l'enrouler.**

**Elle voulut crier, mais elle ne le fit pas. **

**-Que veut tu que je fasses, Komui? Demanda une voix indubitablement féminine.**

**-Trouve son Innocence, et analyse là. Dit il d'un ton autoritaire.**

**Reever regardait la jeune fille à moitié nue qui se débattait tant elle avait peur. Il jeta un regard réprobateur à son grand Intendant, qu'il ne le vit pas.**

**-Je ne sens pas son Innocence, Komui. Dit alors Hevlaska.**

**-Angel! Active ton Innocence! Ordonna alors Komui.**

**Celle ci criait de terreur, ils voulaient la tuer, c'était certain.**

**Soudain, elle eut très mal au cœur. Elle eut comme un flash back. Elle vit une jolie petite fille mate au stigmates, avec d'autres gens comme elle, avec le compte millénaire. **

**Dans ses veines affluèrent une énergie bouillonnante, ses yeux devinrent argentés, ses stigmates apparurent, des ailes blanches poussèrent dans son dos. **

**-Je sens son Innocence, Komui. Dit enfin Hevlaska.**

**Elle la déposa sur le sol après avoir évalué son Innocence.**

**-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Angel. Je voulais juste évaluer ton Innocence. Elle est de 99%.**

**Komui salua Hevlaska et envoya la jeune fille au mains d'Allen.**

**Quand elle le vit, elle eut comme un choc. Elle le connaissait!**

**Enfin, après un deuxième examen, son visage lui parut familier. Quelle sensation bizarre!**

**-Mon nom est...Commença t'il.**

**-Allen Walker. Termina t'elle d'une voix impassible.**

**-Comment le sais tu? S'étonna t'il.**

**-Je l'ai entendue. Dit elle.**

**-Il faudrait peut être que tu changes, non? Remarqua t'il avec un sourire.**

**Elle haussa un sourcil et remarqua enfin qu'elle se promenait avec des bandages autour de sa dignité.**

**-D'accord.**

**Allen l'emmena dans un chambre où des affaires étaient pendues. Une fois que le jeune homme était partie, elle mit un short noir court avec un simple « haut de maillot » tout aussi noir. Elle vit des bottes montantes jusqu'au genoux avec des talons. Elle les enfila et trouva une longue veste noire dans un placard qu'elle chipa pour la mettre.**

**Elle attacha ses longs cheveux argentés en deux queues.**

**Lorsqu'elle sortit, Allen écarquilla les yeux. Angel donnait une impression de force malgré sa silhouette frêle.**

**-Nous allons manger, tu veux? Demanda t'il prudemment.**

**Elle acquiesça et le suivait à la cafeteria.**

**Allen s'installa a coté de Lavi et de Lenalee.**

**-Je te préfère comme ca, Angel. Fit Alors Lavi avec un sourire.**

**Elle souria et Lenalee lui fit un signe.**

**-Salut! Dit elle. Moi c'est...**

**-Lenalee. Termina Angel. **

**-Comment le sais tu?**

**-J'ai entendu ton prénom. Je sais également que tu es la sœur de Komui.**

**-Et ca, tu l'as entendu? Demanda alors Lavi, intéressé.**

**-Je l'ai devinée, vu la façon dont il parle de toi, Lenalee.**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Je sens des émotions très positives quand il parle de toi. Laissa tomber Angel en piquant un hamburger à Allen, qui resta sans voix, car personne ne lui avait fait ça.**

**Au bout du 20ème hamburger, elle comprit qu'elle était une grand mangeuse. Mais pourquoi?**

**-Tu dois être une symbiotique, toi aussi. Dit un vieil Homme.**

**-Bookman? S'étonna t'elle.**

**-Co...comment le sais Tu? S'étonna t'il.**

**-Je...je ne sais pas, quand je vous ai vus, j'ai eu un flash back. Je vous ai vus, j'ai vu aussi des gens à la peau très mates et aux mêmes stigmates que moi.**

**-Tu veux dire que tu es Noah? Grogna Bookman.**

**-C'est une hybride. Expliqua une voix froide derrière Bookman qui n'était autre que Kanda. Une création entre une Innocence et un Noah.**

**Lenalee, Bookman, et d'autres exorcistes et les trouveurs regardèrent la jeune fille avec une once de peur. Mais pas Allen.**

**Angel jeta un regard remplie de haine a Kanda, et s'écria en partant:**

**-Je n'ai pas demandé à être comme ça!**

**Angel s'adossa contre le mur et ficha un coup de poing à une colonne, qui s'écroula sous le regard apeurée de la jeune fille.**

**-Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas être un monstre!**

**Soudain, elle entendit une musique et elle se mit à danser dans le rythme de cette musique;**

**Ikenai Taiyou.**

**Tout le monde entendait cette musique. Ils virent soudain la jeune fille dans la salle d'entrainement avec des centaines d'Akuma autour d'elle. Et celle ci dansait avec de la musique.**

**Soudain, toujours avec la musique, elle détruisit deux Akuma d'un coup.**

**Elle chanta en plus et 15 Akuma moururent en plus.**

**Son Innocence résidait dans la partie de ses sentiments. Si elle était en colère, cela pouvait faire très mal. Mais là, elle était calme. Il lui restait une soixantaine d'Akuma à détruire.**

**En tournant sur elle même en chantant avec tout son coeur, le reste des Akuma, avant qu'ils n'attaquent, explosèrent tous.**

**Elle se tourna soudain vers les exorcistes qui la regardaient, très étonnés de ces capacités, elle en vit pas venir le Noah derrière elle. **

**Elle sombra soudain dans une étoile en criant de terreur. Et ce cri glaça le sang d'Allen qui voulut sauter avec elle, mais c'était trop tard.**

**Angel se trouvait dans une jolie salle décorée de papillons violets, avec Tikky.**

**-Un Noah...murmura t'elle en se mettant en position de défense.**

**-Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Dit ce dernier. Notre maître veut juste te voir.**

**Elle se sentit soudain attirée par une irrésistible musique douce.**

**-C'est la berceuse que j'entends! S'écria t'elle alors, surprenant le compte dont les craintes furent confirmées.**

**Pour créer la jeune fille, ils avait pris de l'ADN d'Allen, qui, comme tout le monde le sait, est le Noah musicien, le 14ème du nom.**

**Alors qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait, elle se baissa et vit un poignard qui passait au ras de son visage.**

**Elle vit un papillon exploser près d'elle avec une incroyable puissance. Elle fut expulsée contre le mur avec une violence inouïe. **

**-Allen et cette fille seront liée par le sang à jamais. Dit Tikky.**

**Angel se releva, Le comte, d'un simple mouvement, réussi à l'électrocuter. Elle cria non pas de douleur, mais de fureur.**

**Une larme coula sur sa joue blême. Une larme argentée.**

**Ses yeux vert devinrent argentés, ses cheveux poussèrent, ses stigmates plus noirs que ceux des Noah apparurent, des ailes blanches d'un Ange poussèrent. Elle cria, de tout son coeur.**

**Un tourbillon argenté lui fit revêtir une magnifique robe blanche lumineuse. Son regard complètement argent jaugea ses ennemis.**

**Ses ailes s'agitèrent et elles leva les bras. Un vent glacial tourna autour des deux hommes qui réussirent à partirent avant qu'elle ne les tues pour de bon.**

**Soudain, elle fut dans la salle d'entrainement, devant Allen, sous sa forme d'hybride. Volant avec grâces et agilité.**

**Allen savait depuis le début!**

**Alors elle l'attrapa par le bras et vola, vola, vola très haut jusqu'à toucher le plafond.**

**-Je te donne trois secondes pour me répondre. Gronda t'elle. Pourquoi m'avoir créer?**

**Allen, comprenant qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à le lâcher, capitula.**

**-Parce que je savais qu'une fusion pouvait apporter de l'aide. Tu as combattus ce Noah! Tu n'es pas notre ennemi!**

**-Je n'ai pas demandé a être née! Gronda t'elle en desserrant la pression sur le bras, terrifiant le pauvre garçon.**

**-Je t'en supplie!Ne te laisses pas abattre! Tu peux vivre une existence paisible!**

**Angel lâcha son bras, faisant hurler Allen et tout les autres.**

**Elle battit des ailes avec force et réussit à le rattraper.**

**-Rappelle toi d'une chose: Tu n'es pas censé choisir quel type de vie je devrais vivre. Je n'aurais jamais du exister. Jamais.**

**Puis elle le déposa sur sol et redevint humaine, en apparence. Elle lui jeta un regard remplie de souffrance et de haine, et partit dans sa chambre.**

**Tout le monde, à la cafeteria lui jetaient des regards soupçonneux. Elle décida de les ignorer, tout bonnement et mangea en paix.**

**Allen se mit devant elle brusquement et dis d'une voix forte:**

**-Nous sommes liés par le sang!**

**Elle se leva et dit:**

**-J'ai un marché a te proposer. Un combat. Si je gagne, tu t'engages à me laisser partir, si je perds, je reste ici. **

**-J'accepte. Dit simplement le jeune garçon en jaugeant la frêle silhouette avec prudence. Il ne sous estimerait pas Angel, sous prétexte de son apparence maigre et fatiguée.**

**Une fois dans la salle d'entrainement (pas fou, il ne voulait pas réparer la congrégation, déjà qu'il avait les dettes de son maître à payer), Ce fut avec une incroyable désinvolture que la jeune se mit en position de combat.**

**Allen activa son Innocence, sa main noire devint des griffes acérées, puis, son bras disparut pour devenir une énorme épée ressemblant à celle du comte millénaire. **

**Alors que le jeune homme chargea avec rapidité et puissance, elle s'esquiva et, en frappant dans ses mains, un beau papillon blanc s'envola très près d'Allen et explosa.**

**Ah! Une tease!**

**La jeune fille s'était inspirée des papillons de Tikky.**

**Allen lança son épée en plein sur Angel, et dans un geste d'une stupéfiante inconscience, elle plaqua ses deux mains.**

**La lame était a quelques millimètre de son visage mais elle avait réussit à la rattraper. Un sourire moqueur, et elle renvoya l'épée à son lien de sang.**

**Dans la langue elfique, un lien de sang entre deux personnes, on les appelaient « Naouldiar ».**

**Allen frappa se son épée Angel, qui s'esquiva au dernier moment, Allen coinçant son épée dans le sol.**

**Angel frappa alors avec rapidité la tête d'Allen. Le jeune garçon fut expulsé a quelques mètre d'elle. Elle arracha l'épée de sa prison de terre avec désinvolture et fit tournoyer la géante épée dans sa main.**

**Allen se releva et, sans vraiment comprendre comment, il eut son épée dans sa main. Il l'avait appelé mentalement son Innocence et elle était dans sa main droite.**

**La lame redevint son bras gauche qui était l'énorme main au griffes acérées noires.**

**Celui ci invoqua tout la puissance dans son Innocence et griffa l'air, et Angel fut touché en plein ventre, gémissant de douleur et tombant sur ses fesses. Elle vit avec incrédulité le sang maculant son ventre.**

**Se relevant en ignorant la douleur, elle ferma les yeux. Allen sentit un vent froid autour de lui qui aspirait l'oxygène, l'asphyxiant doucement mais surement.**

**Il réussit, à l'aide de son Innocence, a sortir de ce tourbillon qui tuait et Angel ré ouvrit les yeux émeraudes.**

**Peu à peu, son vert tourna au gris, puis a l'argenté, le blanc des yeux disparaissant peu à peu.**

**Sa belle chevelure argenté poussa alors, ses stigmates noires apparurent sur sa peau couleur neige, une étincelante robe lumineuse dons son dos était dénudes la revêtit et des ailes d'Ange blanche et douce comme de la soie poussèrent dans son dos. **

**-Il est temps d'en finir, Allen! S'écria t'elle. Je ne veux pas être prisonnière!**

**Elle cria.**

**Ce son strident cassa toute les vitres autour d'elle et fit tomber Allen et tous ceux qui étaient près de la salle d'entrainement.**

**Mais Allen se releva. Son beau regard était déterminé.**

**Il s'élança sur la jeune fille qui eut à peine le temps de l'éviter. Mais elle sentit sa main griffue l'empoigner fermement par le bras. Elle s'envola alors mais Allen la retenait fermement, puis, il pointa ses griffes sur la gorge de la jeune fille.**

**Elle avait perdue.**

**-Tu as perdue, Angel. Tiens ta promesse et reste parmi nous. Déclara alors Allen.**

**Elle baissa la tête, elle devait tenir sa promesse, tel était sa raison de vivre.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix, murmura t'elle.**

**Humaine, elle ne l'était pas. Noah, non plus. Elle n'était qu'une hybride qu'on allait utiliser, comme un objet, sans état d'âme, la laissant mourir s'il le fallait.**

**Elle avança d'un pas noble et résigné. Elle passa devant Lavi et Kanda, le kendôka lui jeta un regard froid et méprisable, mais Lavi, lui, avait vraiment peur en la voyant.**

**Elle baissa la tête et accéléra le pas, elle allait en baver dans cet endroit.**

**Tout en marchant, elle ne vit pas un grand homme au cheveux rouges. Elle le bouscula et elle releva la tête.**

**-Cross? S'étonna t'elle.**

**-Comment connais tu mon nom, jeune fille? Demanda le maréchal.**

**-Je...je ne sais pas, je vous ai vu et j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce nom!**

**-Tu ne serais pas le lien de son de mon imbécile d'apprenti?**

**-Vous voulez dire d'Allen? Bah oui, pourquoi? **

**-Je vois bien que tu es rejetée par les autres vu la façon dont ils te regardent. **

**Angel soupira:**

**-Pas la peine de me le rappeler...**

**Elle déambula dans la congrégation sous les yeux infiniment doux du maitre d'Allen.**

**-Pauvre jeune fille...dit il en partant.**

**Angel marchait, marchait, marchait, tous les gens qui la regardait s'écartaient imperceptiblement de son chemin. Mais elle ne les vit pas, elle songeait qu'elle n'allait pas faire long feu à sa 1ère mission.**

**Elle descendit jusqu'à l'endroit où les Exorcistes quittaient la congrégation pour accomplir leur mission.**

**Elle s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre et soupira.**

**En haut, tout le monde la cherchaient, ils pensaient qu'elle s'était enfui et qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Kanda décida d'aller chercher ne bas pendant que les autres allaient chercher ailleurs.**

**Il descendit discrètement les escaliers de pierre dure et froide et vit que la jeune fille était assise, adossé contre le pilier de marbre, perdue dans ses pensées.**

**« Elle est comme moi, pensa t'il. Elle à été crée et elle est obligée de rester ici. »**

**Un élan de compassion le fit soudain avancer, mais il se reprit.**

**-Tout le monde te cherche la haut! Tonna t'il soudain de sa voix froide.**

**Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers Kanda.**

**-Si c'est pour être méprisée, je préfère encore dormir ici, au moins, je ne gênerais personne!**

**-Tss! Tu as perdue, agit comme une bonne perdante et fais face aux autres! **

**-Tu crois que c'est simple de savoir qu'on à été créer dans le but de crever! Explosa t'elle. De savoir qu'on à pas le droit de choisir sa vie!**

**-Je suis comme toi! S'écria froidement le kendôka.**

**-Q...Quoi?**

**-J'ai été créé, comme toi. A la seule différence de toi, moi, ce n'est pas à partir de Noah mais d'Akuma. Ce qui fait que j'ai une guérison accélérée. Toi, tu es bien plus puissante que moi, tu peux faire face aux mauvaise langues, tu verras que tout le monde se ficheront bien que tu sois Noah ou autre, si tu est ici, c'est que tu fais partie de nos alliés, de nos rangs!**

**Angel se leva, mais pourquoi l'aidait il? Parce qu'il était comme elle? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais pourquoi alors?**

**Elle se leva et suivit le japonais jusqu'au salon où Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Reever, Komui et Cross, l'attendait.**

**-Mais où étais tu passée? S'écria Allen. On étaient vraiment inquiet!**

**Elle baissa la tête. Est ce que Allen disait la vérité? **

**Relevant ses yeux, elle déclara d'une voix forte:**

**-J'étais en bas, à la recherche de tranquillité où personne ne viendrait me troubler avec ces propos!**

**Kanda prit alors la parole.**

**-A cause de mauvaises langues, elle ne voulait pas remonter et était prête à dormir sur le sol froid.**

**Angel soupira, impossible de cacher quelque chose ici!**

**-Et j'en ai tout à fait le droit, espèce de fille refoulée!**

**Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la foule. Personne n'avait jamais osé traité comme ça le japonais.**

**Une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge.**

**-Redis un peu ce que tu viens de dire pour voir!**

**Un malicieux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille.**

**-De quoi? Fille refoulée?**

**Lavi explosa littéralement de rire, vite suivis par Allen.**

**-Ne riez pas! Gronda Kanda.**

**-Yû-kun, une fille refoulée...Haha! **

**Kanda relâcha la jeune fille et la poussa brutalement. Elle se rattrapa en faisant un arbre droit, puis elle poussa sur ses bras et fit un saut périlleux arrière, avant de retomber sur ses pieds.**

**Mais Cross posa une question qui stoppa net les rires.**

**-Comment savais tu mon nom?**

**Allen regarda Angel avec des grands yeux.**

**-Je ne sais pas, avoua t'elle. C'est comme si je vous connaissait, en fait.**

**-Ce ne serais pas des souvenirs de Moyashi? Demanda Lavi.**

**-C'est Allen! S'écria ce dernier.**

**-C'est une hypothèse, finit par dire Cross. Mais il faudrait que Komui t'examine.**

**Tout le monde se figea sauf la jeune fille.**

**-Vous voulez rire, Maître! S'écria Allen, choqué. **

**-C'est la seule solution, imbécile d'apprenti! S'exclama Cross.**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est terrible de ce faire examiner. Dit alors la jeune fille.**

**-Toi, tu vas la regretter, plus tard! Dit Lavi.**

**Cross soupira et empoigna la jeune fille pour l'emmener dans les bureaux de Komui. Lenalee était avec elle, en espérant que son frère serait ,plus doux avec elle qu'avec les autres.**

**Angel gémissait de douleur. Imbécile de Komui! Elle détestait cet examen!**

**-Lavi avait raison...murmurait le grand intendant. Elle possède des souvenirs d'Allen, étant liés par le sang, ces deux jeunes enfants pourraient êtres jumeaux.**

**-Comment ça? Demanda la petite sœur de Komui.**

**-Ils ont exactement le même ADN, a part qu'Angel à un sang bien plus pur que celui d'Allen, pour la cause de l'Innocence qui a fusionnée avec le Noah. Ce qui veut dire que si Angel venait a devenir maléfique...**

**-Les 3 jours des ténèbres se déclencheront! Termina Cross en prenant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.**

**-Mais c'est terrible! S'écria Lenalee.**

**-Pour l'instant, elle est de notre coté! L'interrompit Komui en remontant ses lunettes.**

**Angel regarda Komui avec un air horrifié. Celui ci comprit qu'elle avait tout écoutée.**

**-Je suis si puissante que ça? Demanda t'elle, septique.**

**-Oui. Comprends tu pourquoi nous ne voulons pas te laisser partir?**

**-Je...comprends, dit elle alors avec un sang froid inconcevable. Mais si jamais nous gagnons la guerre, je veux que vous me laissiez partir. Je ne veux que ça, ma liberté.**

**Komui hocha la tête.**

**-Tu seras libre, Angel.**

**Deux mois plus tard.**

**Les trois jours des ténèbres approchaient à grand pas, mais personne ne s'en souciait, car bientôt, le combat final se déroulerait.**

**Angel méditait aux cotés de Kanda. Ce dernier l'avait entrainé à se battre avec sang froid, calme, ne permettant pas aux émotions de se manifester.**

**-Saches que les émotions nous perdent, avait il dit un jour. Si nous nous laissons aller, cela peut mettre notre mission en péril.**

**-Mais, avait protesté la jeune fille, maligne. Si la colère nous règnes, cela peut nous faire dépasser nos limites, les sentiments peuvent aussi servir, Yû-kun!**

**Si le jeune homme était assez fière d'Angel, il ne le montra pas.**

**Alors qu'ils méditaient ensemble, Angel posa une question qui la fit tressaillir.**

**-Yû-kun?**

**-Angel?**

**-Comment sais ton si quelqu'un nous aimes et si on l'aime?**

**N'ayant pas appris comment reconnaître les signes de l'amour, Angel n'avait jamais fait attention à Kanda qui avait étonnamment changé de comportement depuis qu'il s'occupait d'elle.**

**-Disons que, d'une certaine manière, on le sent en nous. On est envahi par une chaleur intense quand on aime quelqu'un, on a envi de la protéger, de la chérir. **

**-Yû-kun?**

**-Oui, Angel?**

**-Je crois que je t'aime. **

**Sa franchise avait fait sursauter le jeune kendôka qui arrêta net sa méditation. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dit alors:**

**-Ta franchise m'étonnera toujours, Angel.**

**-C'est toi qui m'as dit que, quand on avait quelque chose à faire, il fallait aller droit au but.**

**-Et tu retiens bien mes leçons. Approuva t'il en hochant la tête.**

**Angel se tut alors, elle reprenait lentement sa méditation. **

**Kanda regarda la jeune fille qui était vraiment mignonne, mais directe.**

**Lui aussi reprit sa méditation, puis, il se leva.**

**-Viens! Dit il en le prenant par le bras. Il est temps d'aller manger!**

**Elle souria et s'étira un bon coup avant de se diriger vers la cafeteria. En avançant dans le couloir où beaucoup de monde se dirigeait également vers la cafeteria, Kanda la retint brusquement et elle se tourna.**

**-Qui y'a t'il? Demanda t'elle.**

**Kanda se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se pencha vers ses lèvres toute de douceur et de chaleur.**

**Angel resta un moment indécise, avant de lui rendre son baiser, avec les intérêts.**

**Mais le doux baiser fut rompu à cause de Lavi, qui avait crié à tout le monde que Kanda sortait avec Angel, au grand dépit de ce dernier.**

**En rentrant dans la cafeteria, Allen fit un signe au nouveau couple et la jeune fille détourna le regard, assez gênée.**

**Elle commanda a Jerry un bon paquet de nourriture au grand amusement de Kanda.**

**-On se demande où est ce que tu stockes toute cette nourriture. Dit alors pendant qu'elle mangeait le tout avec rapidité.**

**-Selon Komui, je suis une symbiotique, alors ça consomme plus d'énergie, donc je manges plus.**

**-J'avais remarqué. Souria Kanda.**

**Lavi s'incrusta alors avec eux et il dit, avec plein de sous-entendu bien sur:**

**-Alors, c'est pour quand la ribambelle d'enfants?**

**Angel, qui buvait un verre d'eau, recracha tout brusquement sur le rouquin pendant que Kanda esquissa un sourire méchant.**

**Allen arriva alors en se moquant bien du rouquin qui était trempé.**

**-Bien fait pour toi! S'écria Angel en croisant les bras avec un air boudeur. T'avais pas qu'à dire ça!**

**-Bah pourquoi ça ta gênée? Demanda t'il avec un sourire. Tu ne sais pas comment on fait?**

**Kanda se leva et attrapa Lavi par le col de son pull en le menaçant.**

**-C'est bon, Yû-kun! Laisse le! Il va la regretter en salle d'entrainement!**

**-Tu l'appelles par son prénom? S'étonna le rouquin.**

**-Ça fait un moment qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, lapin attardé!**

**Alors que Lavi quittait la cafeteria, Komui décida qu'il était temps d'entamer le combat final.**

**La nuit était dense, seule la pleine lune éclairait nos exorcistes qui était inquiet de l'issue du combat.**

**Soudain, Le comte millénaire se manifesta enfin, avec Tikky à sa gauche, Road a sa droite, puis Lulubell et Jasdebit avec une vingtaine d'Akuma de niveau 3.**

**-Alors comme ça, on veut se battre? Ricana le comte. Nous allons gagner!**

**Angel s'avança alors, son regard vert pétillant de joie était intensément concentré.**

**Elle leva la main, et un éclair argenté apparut dans sa main et détruisit tout les Akuma.**

**-Sachez, cher Comte, que se sera le bien qui gagnera, et non le mal! Cracha t'elle.**

**Le comte ricana et entama le combat contre elle.**

**Kanda se précipita vers elle mais Tikky lui barra le chemin avec un mauvais sourire.**

**Road se précipita contre Allen et Lenalee, et Jasdebit contre Krory et Lavi.**

**Quand à Lulubell, elle fit face à Cross, Miranda, Marie, Bookman et Cloud.**

**Road avait enfermée Lenalee dans un de ces rêves. Mais Allen, réussit à la libérer et revinrent dans le monde normal. En unissant leur forces, Lenalee et Allen réussirent à bloquer la Noah contre un arbre. Lenalee la retenait avec ces Dark boots, et Allen activa son épée. Il la planta dans le coeur de la petite qui devint humaine. C'était fini pour elle.**

**Alors Allen et Lenalee allèrent aider Krory et Lavi.**

**Tikky n'avait jamais eu à faire un exorciste de la sorte. Kanda, avec un sang froid impalpable, réussit à lui couper un bras, et détruisit toutes les tease qu'envoyait le Noah. **

**Soudain, avec un mouvement si vif que le Noah ne vit rien venir, Kanda lui trancha la tête avec son Mugen. **

**-Tss, stupide Noah. Dit il en voulant aider Angel. Mais il se retint, il la gênerait plus qu'autre chose.**

**Angel, transformée, volait gracieusement pendant que le comte ricanait.**

**-Crois tu vraiment me faire face, Angel? Je suis Adam!**

**-Je ne perdrais pas, comte! Hurla t'elle en levant ses deux bras.**

**Une énorme boule blanche grossit alors dans ses mains, au bout d'un moment, elle devint tellement énorme qu'elle devait faire au moins trois fois la taille du comte.**

**-Il est temps que le monde soit préservée! Hurla la jeune fille en volant vers le comte pour lui lancer cette boule énorme.**

**Le comte s'esquiva mais Angel toucha Lulubell qui disparut subitement, morte.**

**Soudain, la jeune fille eut un hoquet, puis deux, puis trois, elle eut des convulsions violentes.**

**Son corps s'illumina d'un blanc très pur, et elle fut connecté à toutes les Innocences, puis, a tous les enfants du monde.**

**Elle sentait leur joies, leur tristesses, leur peur, leur colère. Elle ferma les yeux. **

**Son allure changea. Ses longs cheveux argentés poussèrent encore plus, devenant blancs, ses yeux argentés devinrent non blanc, mais remplie de couleur, sa peau neige devint crémeuse. Ses stigmates devinrent moins noires.**

**Un sceptre se matérialisa dans sa main. C'était toutes les Innocences rassemblés dans se sceptre.**

**Derrière elle, un magnifique monde apparut alors. C'était un monde remplies d'enfants heureux, dans un paysage si beau et si joyeux, que le comte lui même fut impressionné.**

**-Je ne laisserais jamais ces enfants mourir! Je ne laisserais jamais ces enfants perdre leur Innocence, COMTE! Hurla t'elle d'une voix si belle que c'était à en pleurer.**

**En pointant le sceptre sur le comte qui restait pétrifié de Terreur, elle cria, et tous les enfants du monde avec elle.**

**Le sceptre devint de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, Angel sentait la joie dans se sceptre. Et d'un coup, un rayon s'envola sur le comte, et il l'entoura, aspirant tout d'abord ses intentions négatives, puis sa vie, avant que le comte ne puisse se défendre, il dit alors quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose de beau:**

**-Angel, tu es celle qui aura rétablie l'ordre des choses dans ce monde, tu comprends bien que ce qui est important, c'est la joie des enfants. **

**Et il disparut dans un nuage multicolores.**

**Elle avait gagné!**

**Descendant tout doucement sur le sol, aussi légère qu'une bulle, elle remercia tous les enfants du monde de l'avoir aidée, et toutes les Innocences également.**

**Elle redevint humaine;**

**Et s'évanouit.**

**En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était dans la congrégation, a l'infirmerie, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle fut acclamée comme une héroïne.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, dit elle alors. Mais ce sont tous les enfants du monde.**

**Kanda l'embrassa langoureusement, et elle le serra fort dans ses bras, tellement elle avait eu peur de le perdre.**

**-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Murmura t'il.**

**-Je t'aime, Yû-kun. Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.**

**FIN**


End file.
